Space Jam (TheBeckster1000's Style)
TheBeckster1000's Seventh Movie Spoof of Space Jam Cast *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Bugs Bunny *Diego (from Ice Age) as Daffy Duck *Ali (from The Land Before Time) as Lola Bunny *Boris (from Balto) as Tweety Bird *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Sylvester the Cat *Dowager Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Granny *Barf (from Spaceballs) as Porky Pig *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Taz the Tasmanian Devil *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Road Runner *The Backson (from Winnie the Pooh) as Wile E. Coyote *Exterminator (from The Loud House) as Yosemite Sam *Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) as Elmer Fudd *Red (from Angry Birds) as Foghorn Leghorn *Berk (from The Trap Door) as Pepe Le Pew *Kylo Ren (from Star Wars) as Marvin the Martian *Young Timmy and Young Martin (from The Secret of NIMH) as Hubie and Bert *Pig (from Skunk Fu) as Toro the Bull *Scar (from The Lion King) as Swackhammer *Swiper (from Dora the Explorer), Vincent (from Over the Hedge), Max (from Cats Don't Dance), Tai Lung (from Kung Fu Panda), and Drake (from The Pebble and the Penguin) as The Monstars *Scrat (from Ice Age), Li'l Bee (from Thumbelina), Chomper (from The Land Before Time), Fievel (from An American Tail), and Scrappy Doo (Bad Form) (from Scooby Doo) as The Nerdlucks *Cuddles (from Happy Tree Friends) as Speedy Gonzalez *Snipes (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Beaky Buzzard *Madame Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Witch Hazel *Dongwa (from Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Barnyard Dog Movie Used *Space Jam (1996) Footage The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Ice Age *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Gone Nutty (2002) *No Time for Nuts (2006) *Surviving Sid (2008) *Scrat's Continental Crack-Up (2012) *Scrat's Continental Crack-Up: Part 2 (2012) *Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe (2015) *Scrat: Spaced Out (2016) *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) Metro Goldwyn Mayer *Spaceballs (1987) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry (1940) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) *Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) *Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Thomas and Friends *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Left Luggage (Mark Moraghan-US) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Stop That Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Michael Brandon) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Joseph May-US) *Confused Coaches (Joseph May-US) *Rosie is Red (Joseph May-US) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Joseph May-US) Universal Studios *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) Hasbro *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) The Loud House *Along Came a Sister Disney *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Columbia *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) The Trap Door *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) Skunk Fu *Season 1 Episodes Dora the Explorer *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Dora and Friends Into The City *Dora's World Adventure Dreamworks *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Over the Hedge (2006) Warner Bros. *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Thumbelina (1994) Happy Tree Friends (Season 1) *The Wrong Side of the Tracks/From Hero to Eternity/And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal/Ipso Fatso/Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It/Concrete Solution/Sea What I Found *Easy for You to Sleigh/Whishy Washy/Who's to Flame *Every Litter Bit Hurts/As You Wish/Take a Hike *Change of Heart/A Hole Lotta Love/Mime to Five *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Blast from the Past/Chew Said a Mouthful/See What Develops *Idol Curiosity/Home Is Where the Hurt Is/Aw, Shucks! *A Sight for Sore Eyes/Wipe Out/Letter Late Than Never *Wingin It'/Tongue in Cheek/Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin/In a Jam/Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Double Whammy/Autopsy Turvy *Meat Me for Lunch *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark (Season 2) *Read 'Em and Weep *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Snow Place to Go/Dunce Upon a Time/Gems the Breaks *Just Desert *Peas in a Pod (Season 3) *A Sucker for Love: Part 1 *A Sucker for Love: Part 2 (Season 4) *Wrath of Con *All Flocked Up *Something Fishy *Without a Hitch *Swelter Skelter *I Nub You *A Bit of a Pickle PBS Kids *Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) Don Bluth *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) Scooby Doo *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980–1982) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982–1983) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show / The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1983–1984) *Scary Scooby Funnies (package show) (1984–1985) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) *Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (package show) (1985–1986) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Gallery Littlefoot X.jpg|Littlefoot as Bugs Bunny Diego in Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|Diego as Daffy Duck Ali Land Before Time.jpg|Ali as Lola Bunny Boris from Balto.jpg|Boris as Tweety Bird Tom in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg|Tom as Sylvester MrsDowagerHatt.png|Dowager Hatt as Granny Mr Barf.jpg|Barf as Porky Pig Tiger in An American Tail.jpg|Tiger as Taz Spike ID S4E24.png|Spike as Road Runner The Backson.jpg|The Backson as Wile E. Coyote Exterminator.jpg|Exterminator as Yosemite Sam Timon pumbaa quint - Google Search 8-13-2018 10-43-18 PM.png|Quint as Elmer Fudd Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Foghorn Leghorn Td-berk2.jpg|Berk as Pepe Le Pew Kylo Ren.png|Kylo Ren as Marvin the Martian No 7.jpg|Young Timmy and Young Martin as Hubie and Bert Pig.png|Pig as Toro the Bull Scar-0.jpeg|Scar as Swackhammer Swiper.jpg|Swiper, Vincent.png|Vincent, Max in Cats Don't Dance.jpg|Max, Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung, Drake (1).png|and Drake as The Monstars Scrat Ice Age.png|Scrat, Li'l Bee.jpg|Li'l Bee, It's Chomper infobox.png|Chomper, Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG.png|Fievel, Scrappy-doo 124281a 2237.gif|and Scrappy Doo as The Nerdlucks Cuddles new pic.png|Cuddles as Speedy Gonzalas Snipes the Woodpecker.jpg|Snipes as Beaky Buzzard Madame Mim.jpg|Madame Mim as Witch Hazel Dongwa Miao in Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat.jpg|Dongwa as Barnyard Dog (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof